Valka's Letter: Recuerdo
by DanLiz Viveros
Summary: Valka's Letter o al español Carta de Valka... Hay algunas cosas que quisiera decirte Estoico...aunque te hayas ido...


**Hola, Hola!**

**Wow hace muchísimo que no hacia esto**

**¿Como están? **

**Se que andaba desaparecida, pero la escuela esta exprimiendome como un limón! Dx Pero ya casi soy libre y podre volver con todo**

**Bien esta es una historia randoom que se me ocurrió mientras hacia mi tarea (tipico)**

**Hace ya tiempo escribí un fic de una carta de Estoico hacia Hipo. Pero esta vez Valka es la dueña de este escrito. **

**Espero que les guste. Al final del fic dejare una información, por si quieren leerla o saltarsela, ustedes deciden.**

**Gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic, y espero, nos leemos pronto.**

**Disfrutenlo.**

**"How to train your dragon" no me pertenece, pertenece a Cressida Cowell y/o a DreamWorks. **

* * *

Recuerdo muy bien el día en que nos conocimos, recuerdo muy bien en día en el comenzamos a ser novios, recuerdo muy bien el día en que me pediste matrimonio y el día en el que me volví tu esposa, que días aquellos. Recuerdo muchas cosas con lujo de detalle. Incluyendo uno de los días más felices de nuestras vidas: Cuando llego el pequeño Hipo. Aun siento tus brazos rodeándome y tu voz diciendo que él estaría bien mientras yo estaba hundida en un lago de angustia. Siempre fuiste el más fuerte de ambos, quizá incluso el más optimista.

Recuerdo la bella familia que éramos…y recuerdo el día en que eso se terminó.

Recuerdo cada uno de los días durante esos 20 años. Recuerdo todas las fechas de Snnogletog, tu cumpleaños, el cumpleaños de Hipo, incluso mis cumpleaños, completamente sola. Recuerdo el remordimiento que llegaba cada vez que sentía la necesidad de regresar, y recuerdo la sensación de culpa que me detenía.

Muchas preguntas llegan a mi mente ¿sabes?

A veces me pregunto:

¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo hubiera vuelto?

Algo de la historia de Hipo, o tu historia…nuestra historia ¿habría cambiado?

Quizá si…quizá Hipo tendría su pierna izquierda…pero no tendría a Chimuelo. No lo sé, hay un mundo de posibilidades.

Pero no importa cuantas preguntas me haga, ustedes, así como yo, forjamos nuestras propias historias.

Y si hay algo de lo que me lamento es no haber formado parte de ellas…

Siento haberte dejado solo para que criaras a Hipo por tu cuenta, con todas las cosas que tenías encima al ser el jefe.

Siento no haber visto contigo los primeros pasos de nuestro hijo, ni como poco a poco se iba convirtiendo en el gran vikingo que ahora es, todo lo que él es…gracias a ti.

Hay miles de cosas que tengo que hablar con Hipo aun, pero eso lo reservare solo para Hipo.

Amor, te prometo que no volveré a irme. Cuidaste de nuestro hijo durante 20 años…ahora me toca a mí, intentare ser tan buena como tú lo fuiste…a excepción de la cocina, claro…

Me gustaría tanto que estuvieras aquí, Hipo y yo te necesitamos.

Deberías verlo amor, es tan buen jefe, aunque él lo niegue. Sigues siendo un gran ejemplo para él.

Tenías razón…es un gran vikingo.

Cuando lo veo con Astrid me recuerda tanto a nosotros en algún tiempo ¿Recuerdas nuestros largos paseos por todo Berk?

Estoico, puede que quizá no hayas sido el esposo, padre o el jefe perfecto. Pero si fuiste el mejor, la gente de la tribu te recuerda como el gran jefe que eras, Hipo te tiene presente siempre, aún sufre tu perdida…al igual que yo.

Puedo decir que fui muy afortunada: tengo a un hijo increíble y tuve a un esposo excelente. Me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo ¿Sabes?

Hay algo que no te dije por mucho tiempo y por desgracia no te pude decir, y es que: Te amo Estoico. Siempre lo hice, incluso durante mi ausencia y siempre lo hare.

Estoy tan agradecida contigo por cada momento que pase contigo, cada sonrisa, cada lágrima, cada abrazo, cada beso, cada baile y canto. No hay palabras que describan todo lo que te agradezco ni lo mucho que te amo.

Gracias por haberme encontrado y perdonado. Gracias por ese último beso y esa última danza. Hubiera deseado que hubieran muchas más.

Gracias por volver a formar nuestra familia, aunque fuera solo por un instante.

Te amo amor, y te extraño más que nunca, pero estoy segura que algún día volveremos a encontrarnos…ya lo hicimos una vez ¿No?

Todas las noches llegan más y más recuerdos a mi mente. Recuerdo perfectamente tu timbre de voz, la profundidad de tus ojos, la sensación de mis dedos pasando por tu cabello, aun cuando tenías tu trenza, recuerdo el ritmo de tu corazón cuando me sostenías cerca de tu pecho, recuerdo la sensación de tus manos, recuerdo tu sonrisa, , tu risa, tus lágrimas. Me gustaría poder seguir criando a Hipo, sostener a nuestros nietos y envejecer juntos. Quisiera volver a abrazarte, poder mirarte a los ojos y susurrarte lo mucho que te quiero...Solo una vez más…

Nos vemos cariño, siento de nuevo todo el daño y sufrimiento que te hice y nunca olvides, por favor, que te amo, prometí amarte por la eternidad y así lo hare…

Valka.

* * *

**Bueno chicos, algunas personas (con las cuales estoy increíblemente agradecida) recibieron muy bien mi primer fic que fue "Dragones: Historias de Berk", pero hay algunas personas que creen que desaparecí o que no escribiré otro fic. Esto es falso, hay muchas cosas que aun tengo planeadas pero me preocupa el que ustedes amigos y fieles lectores no estén enterados. Quisiera que ustedes sugirieran alguna forma donde podamos estar siempre en contacto para que ustedes estén al tanto de todo los futuros proyectos y también para ver si les parecen las nuevas ideas. **

**Por ahora he creado una pagina en Facebook llamada: DanLiz Fics. **

**Ahí los pondré al tanto al menos cada 2 semanas de cosas sobre la pagina y quizá algunas cosas acerca de mi. Ya saben para convivir todos.**

**Gracias por todo el apoyo chicos. **

**Nos leemos, espero, pronto.**


End file.
